Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control program, a control method, and a game device.
Background Art
A domination game in which a plurality of players respectively occupies a plurality of territories included in a game field and deprives a territory of other players is known. In such a domination game, a game in which a player correlates the owned point (which may be virtual currency and the like) or the owned character, with a territory, and the player competes with another player for the territory, in accordance with the amount of points or the strength of the character correlated with the territory may be performed.
For example, JP-A-2014-73164 discloses a game program for realizing a domination game in which a competition may be executed between players who respectively own territories, and the territory owned by the player losing in the competition may be ceded to the player winning in the competition.